


‘I Hear a Sound’

by orphan_account



Series: Minecraft Game [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minecraft, Song Lyrics, The Nether (Minecraft), five nights at freddy’s song, fnaf song, fuck you ghast, ghast - Freeform, wither skeleton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are in the Nether building and you have to get past the Ghast and Wither Skeleton to escape. (angst ending and fluff ending.)
Relationships: y/n & dog, y/n & friend
Series: Minecraft Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068872





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write, oops.

(GOOD ENDING)

The clacking of boots on the ground echo off the Nether Fortress walls, It was no use trying to conceal the sound. You wouldn't have tried to hide it even if you could, any noise was better than the rattling of bones or the horrible screams of those who had fallen to this hell. You were about to round another corner until a familiar sound of bones reached your ears. A Wither Skeleton must have been nearby. You switched from your iron axe and ate the last piece of bread, it would have been preferable to avoid the horrible monster but as you peered round the corner you internally groaned. Not only was there a Wither Skeleton in the middle of the corridor but there was also a giant white square talking to it. A Ghast. They seemed to be immersed in their conversation and you might have a chance of sprinting past them. 

You backed up against the dark wall and began sliding across it but immediately stopped as the terrible screeching of armour against brick resounded through the fortress. The talking abruptly stops and a sword is unsheathed. 

'I hear a sound' the Wither Skeleton snarled and it crept slowly towards the end of the hallway.

'It's prolly just a Blaze' the Ghast reassured the skeleton.

'I see them in the dark' the Wither Skeleton halted and twirled back around, heading to the start of the hallway.

'I only saw a spark' the Ghast huffed, beginning to get frustrated with its friend and it turned away, disbelieving.

'I know there's someone there!' the Wither Skeleton cried out indignantly and turned to face the Ghast.

'Not as far as I'm aware.' the Ghast responded, it's voice angry.

'Why don't you believe me?' the Wither Skeleton hissed at it's friend before creeping back to the hallway entrance.

You were shaking, not letting one single breath out. If you were caught the Wither Skeleton would kill you and if it didn't then the Ghast would blow you to smithereens. You grimaced at the situation in hand and prayed that you would miraculously make it out alive. You carefully sheathed the axe and pulled out a bone you had kept on you. 

*Before going to the Nether*

'You be a good boy, alright? Tomorrow, when I'm away, alright?'

you were cuddling you're dog and dozing off while trying not to think of tomorrows adventure. The soft pitter patter of rain was calming and helped you focus your mind on other important things. Your dog licked your face understandingly and excitedly, you arranged for your friend to take care of your dog when you were away. 

'I'll come back, I swear.' you whispered sleepily as your dog shuffled to get comfier before it finally settled down.

'Don't worry about me old pal. I'll be back in no time and we'll play in the rain.' 

*Back to Present*

You sobbed silently, tears streaming down your face. Your dog would still think that your alive. It would stare longingly from a window, hot and cosy inside it's new home, and it would wait for you. It would just wait and sit patiently, hoping that it's owner would return. "Please. you begged. "Please let me go home. I need to see my dog, even if it's just one last time." 

'Maybe your right.' the Wither Skeleton sighed.

'It's just another night.' the Ghast agreed and whimpered encouragingly.

The Wither Skeleton however was as stubborn as an Iron Golem. 'But I heard a creek!'

'Just go back to sleep.' the Ghast snapped and flew silently to the exit.

'I'm always quick to rage!' the Skeleton chased after the Ghast, its sword flailing around as it ran after its friend.

'So go back to your place.' the Ghast said coldly, obviously referring to Soul Sand Valley, (mostly known as The Graveyard)

'Wait....Now I hear it...' the Ghast swivelled around and was flying elegantly to one of the fenced windows.

'Run.' the Wither Skeleton followed pursuit and held up it's sword, ready to swing at any moment.

You looked round the corner to see both of the dangerous creatures staring at a Nether fence. This was the perfect time to run. You sprinted past the monsters and just saw the Wither Skeleton turn in time and the Ghast screech. 

Horrific glowing red eyes matched the high pitched squealing the Ghast emitted and a fireball was soaring through the air and crashing a couple centimetres next to where your feet was a few seconds ago. The Wither Skeleton marched away and sulked in silence as the Ghast gave chase. It was already too late. 

Your legs ached from running but the portal was right infront of you. You flung yourself into it and nearly cried in relief when the stomach twisting feeling arrived.


	2. Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ENDING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, EXPLOSIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop

(BAD ENDING)  
⚠️❌⚠️TW - blood, violence, death, explosions.⚠️❌⚠️

The clacking of boots on the ground echo off the Nether Fortress walls, It was no use trying to conceal the sound. You wouldn't have tried to hide it even if you could, any noise was better than the rattling of bones or the horrible screams of those who had fallen to this hell. You were about to round another corner until a familiar sound of bones reached your ears. A Wither Skeleton must have been nearby. You switched from your iron axe to your empty pocket before you remembered that you dropped the bread. You slapped yourself mentally and sighed. It would have been preferable to avoid the horrible monster but as you peered round the corner you internally groaned. Not only was there a Wither Skeleton in the middle of the corridor but there was also a giant white square talking to it, A Ghast. They seemed to be tense and alert while having their conversation, this only made things worse as it would be much more likely for them to see you. 

You peered you're head around the corner to take a look at what they were doing, the Wither Skeleton turned towards you and you quickly turned back around. You pray that it didn't see you and when you turn back around you breathe deeply. They were facing a Nether Brick, arguing about the colouring and the decaying of the block. You knew that this was you're chance to get past them and you took off running.

*Before going to the Nether*

'You be a good boy,alright? Tomorrow, when I'm away, alright?'

you were cuddling your dog and dozing off while trying not to think of tomorrow's adventure. The soft pitter patter of rain was calming and helped you focus on other important things.

Your dog licked your face understandingly and excitedly, you had arranged for your friend to take care of you're dog when you were away.

"I'll come back, I swear." You whispered sleepily as your dog shuffled to get comfier before it finally settled down.

“Don't worry about me old pal. I'll be back in no time." You stroked your dogs fur gently. "and we'll play in the rain." 

*Back To Present*

You cheered as you sprinted past them and laughed in triumph when you heard the Wither Skeleton clacking behind you, there was no possible way for the Skeleton to catch up. For the Skeleton.

Everything came crashing down and you were hurled forward, pieces of netherbrick trapping your leg and leaving you in a daze. The Ghast wailed in excitement as you struggled to move the pieces of blocks that trapped your leg, the Skeleton clanking loudly and it's bones squelching as it laughed. The echoes of screaming that bounced of the walls were mocking you, their dancing shapes were seemingly inviting. Almost as if they had met their fate in the same way.

You tried heaving the bricks but to no avail, you were well and truly trapped. The Ghast shrieked, no one else entered the nether so it was always a surprise for people to be here, The Wither Skeleton was just as confused. You stared pleadingly at the Creatures when they started laughing, a silent agreement must of happened between those moments.

The Ghast opened its mouth and a fireball charged right out, flying right at your chest. Sadly, It didn’t kill you straight away. Your heart aching screams echoed in the castle, the walls shook with the intensity. You cradled your chest as blood stained the walls and flowed freely from your chest, you couldn’t stand the pain. Everything was swimming but you were still conscious and a horrible idea popped into your head. You screamed violently as you touched a burning part of your torso and sobbed as you drew your fist back and plunged it deep into your chest. Your slow, beating heart was tearing you apart and you wrenched your fist back with a gruesome squelch as blood poured like a fountain from your torso. Your mouth never once ceased to stop screaming. 

It felt like forever but you finally couldn’t stand the pain and the swirling dots, you passed out, never once to wake again. Never once to see your dog ever again.

*The Overworld*

"I don't know when they will be back." The person said, attempting to sooth the dog that viciously clawed the door. The dog whined at being petted and groomed at when it was in clear distress.

"Buddy, we need to sleep. They will be back in the morning." The person carefully picked up the dog and carried it to the bed, the dog let itself go limp in the persons arms. All fight left it. 

*The Nether*

You woke up with your ears ringing. Everything felt floaty except your airways, you choked as you felt your windpipe being squeezed. Your screamed echoes among the rest. You were just another person who fell victim to the horrors of the Nether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi <3 - drink water and make sure to eat! I am proud of you, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any tips on how to write then please help


End file.
